Its so Dark
by princess10852003
Summary: A continuation of Love and Obsession Ruthie and Martin come face to face with eachother really this time. RuthieMartin
1. Incomplete

"Just let him go Ruthie" Those words just kept on lingering in her head. It was hours after she got hom from the Valentines Dinner where all hell had broke loose. She was lying in bed listening to her iPod Backstreet Boys "Incomplete" was playing. She knew these words by heart, and thats exactly how she felt. At this point tears were forming for the countless number of nights she had cried herself to sleep. 

"How is she?" Eric said entering the kitchen. "I'm fine." She replied coldy "I'm not hungry, and I'm gonna take the bus to school." She stormed out and just left without a word. Eric and Anne were speechless and didn't go after her.

She got to school said her usaul "Hey's" to her friends and went to her locker and inside she saw it. The picture that she thought she had taken out. It was a picture of _them_.

"Why?" Tears started to flood her eyes and she ran into the bathroom with the picture. The hours past and it was the last period of the day. Instead of paying attention in class she was thinking..again.

"I have to let him go, I can't go on like this. But I love him how am I supposed to let him go?" The bell broke her daze. She walking outside and not paying attention to anyone.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She looked up and saw him, she didnt know if she was dreaming again.

"What are you doing here? Where's the baby? And Sandy?"

"Woah twenty questions calm down."

"So you know what I am talking about? And where is the baby? And Sandy?"

"Ruthie, are you ok?" Martin asked

She ran up to him and punched him on his shoulder.

"HEY! What was that for?"

"You're real? You're actually here?"

"Of course, I am here but that doesnt explain why you hit me?"

"Nevermind, what are you doing here?" She said starting walk away from here.

"Hey, where are you going, I came here to see _you_."

"Ok, so I know I must be dreaming now, and I am not even gonna finish this one." She said walking away from him.

"Ruthie! Ruthie" Martin yelled trying to catch up to her."Whats your problem?"

"My Problem? Wanna know my problem? My problem is that I keep on dreaming I see you, and everytime I see you, your saying that you left Sandy and that you love _me_ not _her_. My problem is that I am in love with Martin and hes not here anymore." She said running home.

She went to her after school job and talked for a little while until she said she wasnt feeling good, and made an excuse and walked home. She walked through the gate and there he was again.

"Oh great, here I go again."

"Ruthie!" Martin said almost yelling like. "We need to talk."

"No, I think I already embrassed my self enough in my last day dream"

"I'm not a day dream, I wasn't before either. I'm real, I got the brusie to prove it. I came to Glenoake to see _you_ because I miss _you_."

She stood there puzzled and just starting yelling at him.

"If you _really_ missed me you could have picked up the phone and called me. You could have sent me e-mails or I dont know here's a thought not forget about your so-called best friend."

Eric came out side and saw what was going on with the two of them. Ruthie saw him.

"And you Dad, you telling me to let him go? Dont you know I cant? Don't you know I love him?" Turning to Martin "Dont you know I love you?"

Starting to run again Martin grabbed her and pulled her into a hug and she just cried again, in his arms. She broke the silence and just looked at him.

"Why are you really here?"

"Can we talk, alone?"

In her bedroom she was sitting on her bed, Martin was just standing there looking at her.

"Can you stop that please?"

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like you have seen me twice delcare my love for you"

"I could come back you know?"

"No, I know you don't love me, I just wish you did." She said choking on her words. "Um what did you want to talk about?"

"You, actually us more specifically."

"There is no **us**, there hasnt been any **us** since the baby was born."

"I know, I want **us** to be friends again."

"Martin, we are never gonna be able to be _friends_ anymore, I can't just be friends with you. You know that."

"Can we just do what we did before talk all night until one of us passes out and just sleep, I miss that?" He said looking at her in the eyes.

"Okay."

They stayed up for around 3 hours after that just laughing and talking about everything and anything. Ruthie had finally fallen asleep and he got up covered her with a blanket and pulled the hair out of her face.

"I love you too" he whispered and took a pillow and fell asleep on the floor.

_A/N I know its short and its just something I wanted to happen. I wasnt to happy with tonights ep and I just wanted to write a fic. Please comment and tell me if I should go on. Amber!_


	2. Am I dreaming?

The next morning, Martin had woke up before Ruthie, he sat on the bed right next to her and just watched her sleep until she finall rolled over and saw him. 

"So I didn't dream that, you are really here? We are here, together right now?"

"Would you stop saying your dreaming that I am here. I am serioulsy going to get a complex."

They luagh. He moves over to her bed and sits besides her. He looks at her and pulls a strand of hair behind her ear. She gently smiles.

"So are you back? For good?"

"I'm back, **for good**."

She sits up and hugs him tightly. He smiles, "God, it feels good to be back in her arms." He thinks.

"How bout some breakfast?" He asks.

"Sure, I'm sure mom is cooking something--"

Before she finshed that thought Eric walked in the door.

"Oh--I'm sorry."

"Dad, there is nothing going on here. Martin passed out on the floor, and I dont think you would ever find me and Martin in position where you have to apolpgize for coming to into my room. Its not like we were making out. I'm not Lucy."

"I see some one has her sense of humour back." Eric said

"I guess I just needed a friend." She said looking at Martin.

"Thats why I came up here. Martin can I speak to you?"

"Sure, Mr. Camden. Raincheck for breakfast?"

"You better believe it."

Martin got up and went downstairs and followed Eric.

"You want to ask me why I'm here?"

"In a word, yes. Why now? What happened? You werent coming back the last time I talked to you."

"I'm not the father of Sandy's baby. She told me. She didn't want to hide it anymore."

"What?"

"We were talking and she just told me. She told me she just made it up to get her ex boyfriend jealous. And when he didnt want to do anything with her. She figured out she could do this on her own."

"Why did you come back here?"

"I love her, I love your daughter. I love Ruthie. I realized it, and its been eating me up inside ever since the last time I saw her. When Sandy had the baby, I saw her. She said she was happy for me, she said she was okay with everything. She gave me a hug and when she hugged me, it hit me. I dont know how I can tell her, or even if I should, but all I know is that I do love her."

Eric smiled, he was happy.

"You better not hurt my daughter."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Ruthie got dressed and went down to the kitchen, no one was there. She guessed they had all left. For the first time in a long time she was happy, and she didnt want to loose the feeling.

Martin walked in the kitchen and smiled when he saw her, he walked over to her and leaned next to her.

"Hey Buddy."

She smiled. "I could never get tired of you calling me that. Its _our_ thing." She looked over at him.

Their eyes met and she looked down and the smile had faded.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Do the thing you do when you happy and you think of the bad things. That was a perfect moment."

"I know it was, thats why I did that."

He lifted her chin with his hand and looked her in the eyes just for a second. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"That was a perfect moment to. Come on, lets go the batting cages."

"Oh you mean the last time we really hung out and you yelled at me and told me just to stay there and watch? No thanks, I think I will just stay here."

"I promise I wont do that this time. Just please come with me."

"Okay, but if you tell me to sit there and watch you as you pumble the machine, I am walking."

"Okay."

"Okay."

As they are getting up to leave, Martin gently takes her hand. She just smiles. "Did this really just happen to me? Am I dreaming?"

_A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update, I just wasnt motivated, and then it hit me today while watching the finale. I have to. We only have fics now. :( I hope everyone still reads it. I enjoy the comments so much. Thanks for reading. Amber_


	3. To Late

_As they are getting up to leave, Martin gently takes her hand. She just smiles. "Did this really just happen to me? Am I dreaming?"_

They get to the batting cages and they just sit down on the bleachers, they sit there quietly for a few minutes.

"Uh, do I really **see** this? Is this Martin Brewer in the flesh oh and sitting with the lovely Ruthie Camden?" Mac said walking over to Martin and giving him a hug. "Good to have you back, man." He said walking over and sits down right next to Ruthie and slightly leans his shoulder on hers.

"Hey, uh, what are you doing here?" Looking at the sight before him, he was getting a little bit jealous.

Mac not taking his eyes off of Ruthie says "Uh, it is the batting cages, can't I be here?"

"Not right now, you can't I promise I will come and see you later on." He said almost pushing Mac off of the bleachers.

"Hey, what's the rush man…" He said over to the side with Martin. "you know I was actually thinking about, you know asking her out b/c I hear she hasn't had the best luck with stuff since you know, **you** left her."

"Okay, yeah you got to go. Bye Mac." Martin said pushing him away.

"You're quiet" he said walking over to her.

She just shrugged. "I guess I didn't want to ruin a perfect moment." Ruthie said looking straight in his eyes.

Martin sat down right next to her and put his arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder.

"It's like, home." She said smiling.

"So… want to tell me what Mac was talking about?"

"Oh you know the usual, broken heart." Ruthie said moving away from him.

"Ruthie, don't do that."

"Don't do what? I should get to school. Can you drive me?"

"Yeah, ok, sure." They walk over to the car and he drives her to school.

They pull up just as Mac is walking up to the school.

"Oh look who it is, Ruthie can I walk you to class?"

"Sure Mac, bye Martin."

Martin grabbed Mac by the shoulder. "He's going to have to take a rain check. I will pick you up after school, okay?"

"Okay." She walked away perplexed.

"What the he—why'd you do that man?" Mac said pushing Martin off of him.

"I love her, damnit"

Mac not believing what he just had heard said.

"You what, I am sorry didn't you say that you would _never_ see Ruthie Camden as anything more than a sister?" Mac said very bluntly.

"Yeah, I was wrong. Okay? I was wrong."

"That's right you were, and while you were away being daddy she has had a broken heart, all because of you. Do you really think she will actually believe you if you said you loved her? No, she wouldn't, because she has been to hurt by you too much. So I wouldn't count on you two being together or more than friends anytime soon, so until then, my friend, she is fair game, and I plan to win this round." Mac said confidently.

"Do you really think that she'll date you?! You're the one that broke her heart in the first place."

"But see I didn't know how she felt about me, _unlike you_. You knew exactly how she felt about you but you never did anything about it. So if you will excuse me I need to get to class, nice to have you back, man. Mac walked away and left Martin to think about what he said.

Martin was just standing there in utter shock. He didn't know what to say or do. He just went to his car, and just drove, all the way home, his home, not The Camden's.

"Dad, you home?" He said yelling inside the empty house.

No one was there. He walked across the street to Lucy and Kevin's house. He didn't know why he was there but he needed to talk.

He walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Martin, what are you doing here?" Lucy said shocked.

"I don't know really, can we talk? Are you busy?"

"No, of course not come in." She motioned him to come in.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Luce. I don't know why I am here. I don't know why, nothing is going to make a difference."

"Does any of this have to do with Sandy and my sister?"

"How--- Sandy called you didn't she?"

"Yeah, so let me hear it."

"I guess I should start from the very beginning then.

**A/N: Yeah I am so so sorry I haven't updated. Been mad at the show per usual. But I felt the need to update it. So thanks to everyone who continues to read this.**


End file.
